This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A variety of psychiatric disorders are associated with brain elevations in the combined resonances of glutamate (Glu)+glutamine (Gln)+glutathione (GSH) (i.e., Glx) [1]. However, Glx measurements blur the complex relationship between Glu and Gln. The current analysis was conducted to determine whether the signal from Gln could be quantified separately from that of Glu. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)